Like You Wanna Be Loved
by Inmyownwords92
Summary: Slightly AU: Santana and Brittany were only ever best friends and Santana is in love with Quinn. Set during Season 2/after New York. After losing Nationals, Santana offers Quinn a ride home. Santana can't help but think about what Quinn had confessed about wanting someone to love her in that hotel room. Just a little One-shot that's been stuck in my head. Quinntana.


**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the characters. I own NOTHING.**

The rain pitter-pattering against the hood of Santana's Mustang was the only sound that filled the car as it idled at the curb just outside Quinn's house. The lights were all out and Santana knew that was a sign that her mom wasn't home. She never was these days. Santana wanted to say something; wanted to bring up all that happened in New York. She had been itching to for the better part of the night and almost did while they were having a beer courtesy of their fake I.D's. Santana had seen Quinn waiting outside the school after the bus dropped them off after nationals. In the spirit of trying to cheer Quinn up as well as herself after losing terribly, she offered to buy her a beer and give her a ride home.

Santana knew Quinn wasn't the type of person to talk things out and hell she wasn't either but those words kept echoing over and over in her head. _I just want somebody to love me. _Santana would deny it if ever asked but it truly broke her heart when Quinn let those words slip past her lips. She had been fucked over so many times she truly believed that there was no one left in this world that loved her.

Santana knew that was bullshit though. Because she did. More than she cared to admit these days and more than she could possibly stand some nights but she did. And Santana had for a while now. There was always something there with her and Quinn but she would never let herself act on it. There were too many what if's floating around in her head to let herself, so she tried to be her friend as best as she could. She tried to be supportive when Quinn threw herself at losers like Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson. People who would never be able to love her as wholly as she could. Who would never understand her quite as well as she could. Because they were different sides of the same coin, her and Quinn.

"Thanks for the ride. And the beer." Quinn said giving Santana a weak smile and Santana nodded, returning the smile. Quinn tried her hardest to pretend as if she was okay but Santana could see in her eyes that she was far from it.

"Are you-" Santana cut herself off, hesitating to ask the question but she sighed and asked it anyways.

"Are you gonna be okay Quinn?" Santana finally let out, focusing her attention on Quinn. She hoped Quinn would catch on to the double meaning in that question and Santana figured she did because she was silent for a while.

"I'll be fine but-" Quinn cleared her throat and looked at Santana and Santana searched her deep green eyes, looking for answers to questions that she didn't even know she had yet.

"Do you think you could stay the night? I really don't want to be alone tonight." Quinn confessed and how could Santana fix her mouth to tell this girl no? She couldn't.

"Of course," was all she said as she cut the engine to her car. She followed Quinn to her front door and up the stairs to her room in silence. Santana didn't really have the right words to say so she kept her mouth shut. She kept her mouth shut while she changed out of her clothes and into one of Quinn's shirts. While she slid under the covers behind Quinn in her bed. And she would have continued that way too if she hadn't heard Quinn try to stifle her sobs. Santana let out a sigh as she rolled over in her place facing Quinn's back and tugged on her arm.

"Come on," Santana let out in a whisper and Quinn wasted no time in wrapping herself around the brunette, her tears coming faster and her sobs louder. Santana held Quinn tightly against her, feeling the blonde's heart against her chest and her lips pressed to her neck. They both stayed that way, pressed against each other, until Quinn's sobs quieted down to tiny sniffles and Santana pulled away to look at the blonde. She studied her in the low light coming in from the bedroom window before placing a kiss to her forehead.

"You're gonna be okay. And I want you to know that I do-"Santana took a deep breath and readied herself to say the last thing she thought she would ever say to Quinn.

"I love you. I know you don't think there's anyone left that truly does but I want you to know that I do. And you can take it however you want but I just wanted you to know." Santana finished and when she did, Quinn leaned in and captured Santana's lips with her own. The kiss was soft, just the two of them pressing their lips together and even that simple gesture was enough to take Santana's breath away. They both pulled away and Quinn went back to wrapping herself up in the brunette until they both fell asleep that way. Santana wasn't sure where this left them or where they were going or where they would end up but she did know it felt a lot like falling in love.


End file.
